Reise zu den Sternen
by david a. summerwine
Summary: Im Tal der Gelflinge lebt Adjiru. Er gilt als Sonderling, ist er doch mehr als andere Gelflinge sehr den Wissenschaften und dem Erlangen von Erkenntnissen zugetan. Doch nur Wenige ahnen wie wichtig er für die Zukunft seines Volkes ist...


Der Gelflinge Reise zu den Sternen

by David A. Summerwine

inspired by Jim Hensons

The Dark Crystal

Prolog:

Als Schanor sein Reich schuf fand er schon früh Gefallen an den Fähigkeiten der Gelflinge, deren feinfühliges Wesen es ihnen ermöglichte sichere Wege durch das All zu finden. Anders als ihre Großen Verwandten, die Travellers, die in Valongatu als geschickte Techniker be-kannt waren, zogen es die kleinen Vander Gelflinge vor ihre Heimat nicht zu verlassen. Nur Fünftausend von ihnen suchten ihre Bestimmung zwischen den Sternen zu finden und suchten wissbegierig nach neuen Erkenntnissen. Noch bevor die Faynar geschaffen wurden, leiteten sie Schanors Schiffe durch das All, zu einer Zeit als sich sein Wesen noch nicht gänzlich dem Licht abgewandt hatte.

Später jedoch, als die Tore mehr und mehr an Bedeutung erlangten, verlor sich sein Interesse an den kleinen Wesen, die ihm zu Beginn sehr nützlich waren.

Dies ist die Geschichte ihres Aufbruchs zu den Sternen.

Kapitel 1

Um Adjiru tanzte eine Schar junger Gelflinge in seinem Alter und eine Menge kleiner Kinder, die ihnen folgten. Angeführt von Vorin, einem großen, braunhaarigen Jungen, der auf einer Podlingerflöte spielte und um ihn herumtanzte.

Auf seinen Armen, mehr balancierend denn tragend, hatte Adjiru einen Stapel Bücher, Pergamente und Papiere und versuchte nicht zu stolpern, während die Jungen über ihn lachten und scherzten. In kurzem Abstand folgte Vorins Schwester, Jamina der Gruppe. Ihr war jedoch nicht nach Lachen zumute. Bis vor kurzem war Adjiru auch in Ihren Augen stets eine eigenartige Persönlichkeit gewesen. Denn mehr als andere Gelflinge, die allesamt Künstler waren, bewegten sich seine Gedanken um Mathematik, Formeln und alle Arten von Wissenschaften. Jamina konnte die dunkle Wolke aus seltsamen Überlegungen beinahe sehen, die ständig seinen Kopf umhüllte, wohin immer auch ging oder wo auch immer er stand; seine Augen der Umgebung abgewand, Dinge fixierend, die in weiter Ferne lagen.

Plötzlich blieb die Gruppe stehen als alle seine Papiere zu Boden fielen. Für einen kurzen Moment schien Vorin dies zu bedauern und das Gelächter der Kinder verstummte. Gerade als er aber eine neue Reihe von Scherzen auf Adjiru herabregnen lassen wollte, trat Jamina da-zwischen, scheuchte die Kinder davon, wie Vögel von einem Feld und ermahnte sie lieb zu sein und nach Hause zu gehen. Sie gehorchten und liefen unter lautem Gelächter davon.

Vorin und seine Freunde standen noch ein Weilchen sprachlos herum, den Sonderling be-obachtend, wie er seine Sachen aufhob und wie Jamina ihm dabei half. Dann seufzte Vorin, begann wieder auf seiner Flöte zu spielen und ging schließlich mit seinen Freunden weg.

Inzwischen setzte Adjiru seinen Weg fort, Jamina dicht hinter ihm, seine kleinen Schätze aufhebend, die immer wieder zu Boden fielen, bis sie die Tür seines Hauses erreichten.

„Was willst du?", sagte er schließlich. Er war ärgerlich und seine Augen fixierten Jamina. „Was willst du?", seine Stimme wurde etwas grimmiger.

Er hat eine schöne Stimme, dachte sich Jamina, als sie eines seiner Bücher vom Staub säu-berte, das zuvor auf den Boden gefallen war. Sie gab es ihm zurück und der Berg von Per-gamenten auf seinen Armen schien einzustürzen. In seinen Augen verlieb noch immer die Frage, die er Jamina gestellt hatte.

„Vielleicht willst du es ja so." sagte Jamina traurig, wendete sich ab und ging. Doch nach ei-nigen Schritten blieb sie stehen und sah zu ihm zurück. Adjiru stand noch immer dort an der Türe. Er wirkte hilflos und verwirrt.

Jamina war sich über ihre Gefühle nicht sicher. Möglicherweise würde sie den anderen Gelflingen zustimmen, die glaubten Adjiru, Freund von Aughra, wäre nicht wirklich von der Art eines Gelflings. Nur Kira schien diesen seltsamen Jungen zu verstehen und zu lieben, der früh seine Eltern verlor und soviel Zeit auf das Studium von Wissenschaften verwendete. Die Alten hingegen waren der Ansicht er solle mehr Interesse an lebenden Dingen zeigen und sich weniger nach nutzlosen Sachen ausstrecken die man nicht berühren konnte. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wußte Jamina, dass diese Einschätzung nicht ganz richtig war. In diesem Jungen war weit mehr verborgen als andere vermuten mochten.

Einmal sah sie ihn, nahe eines kleinen Sees auf einem Felsen sitzen. Die Sonnen ließen sein blondes Haar, mit dem ein sanfter Wind spielte, wie flüssiges Gold schimmern. Umgeben von seinen Büchern, hielt er ein kleines Blatt Papier in den Händen, auf das er einige seltsame Formeln geschrieben hatte und starrte in die Wolken, seine Gedanken fernen Ufern zuge-wandt. Sein Gesicht strahlte einen Frieden aus, als hätte er gerade ein Liebesgedicht nieder-geschrieben.

Er bemerkte Jamina nicht, die hinter dem hohen Ufergras verborgen war und ihn lange beob-achtete. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, diesen Moment konnte sie nie wieder vergessen.

Habe ich mich verliebt?, fragte sie sich danach beinahe jeden Tag „Oder habe ich nur Mit-leid."

Gepeinigt von diesen Fragen ging sie nach Hause. Ihre Mutter Sila bereitete gerade da Aben-dessen zu und Jamina ging ihr dabei zur Hand. Aber sie war ihrer Mutter keine Hilfe. Immer-zu brach sich ihr Blick und blieb im Nichts hängen.

Sila nahm ihr das Messer und das Obst das sie damit schneiden wollte aus den Händen und setzte sich mit ihr an einen kleinen Tisch.

„Hat dein Bruder dich geärgert?" fragte sie.

Jamina wollte zuerst widersprechen, aber sie schwieg.

„Man sagt er hätte Gründe dazu." fuhr Sila fort.

Jamina schreckte zusammen und sah ihre Mutter mit ihren großen, grünen Augen an.

„Das geht vorüber." sagte Sila „Spätestens wenn du erkennst das er nicht zu dir passt. Wenn wieder etwas Vernunft in dein Denken eingekehrt ist."

„Vernunft?" Jamina schluckte, „Welcher Gelfling würde sich darauf einlassen, in der Liebe?"

Sila lachte und nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme „Ich fürchtete schon um dich", sagte sie und sah Jamina freundlich an „Dennoch. Was Adjiru angeht, habe ich kein gutes Gefühl."

„Hat Vorin dir von Adjiru erzählt?"

„Dazu brauche ich ihn nicht", sagte Sila „Mir ist schon seit einige Tagen aufgefallen wie du dich veränderst, wenn er in der Nähe ist. Aber erst seit heute scheint dein Bruder es gemerkt zu haben."

„Vorin hat kein Recht dazu Adjiru zu demütigen."

„Tut er das?"

„Ja."

„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen", beteuerte Jaminas Mutter „Aber Kind - bitte - liebe mit gan-zem Herzen, wen immer du willst...aber Adjiru?"

„Wie du gesagt hast; wen immer ich will, Mutter." damit ging sie in den Garten und das Herz schlug heftig in ihrer Brust.

Das Abendessen mit ihren Eltern Sila und Diren, ihren kleinen Schwestern Yory, Ve und ihrem Bruder Vorin, der neben ihr saß und sie immerwieder mit kleinen Sticheleien neckte, war für Jamina kein Vergnügen. Sila war bemüht ihre Sorge zu verbergen, während Vorin versuchte das Thema Adjiru irgendwie auf den Tisch zu bringen ohne es direkt anzusprechen.

Die beiden älteren Geschwister waren ohnedies unruhig genug und rutschten auf ihren Stühlen herum. Das Essen war ihnen im Augenblick nicht wichtig und dauerte schon zu lange. Schließlich wollten sie zum Fest gehen, das auf der großen Wiese hinter der Schule unter den Boribäumen stattfand. Die größeren Sonnen neigte sich dem Horizont zu und es Dunkelte bereits. Beide hatten das Gefühl etwas zu verpassen, würden sie nicht gleich aufbrechen. Aber Jamina hatte noch einen weiteren Grund mit ihrem Bruder das Haus zu ver-lassen um für einen Moment mit ihm alleine zu sein.

Schließlich entließen die Eltern ihre rastlosen Sprösslinge und sie gingen nach draußen. Auf dem weg nahm Jamina ihren Bruder beiseite.

„Du hast zu viel Temperament", hielt sie ihm vor „Du merkst gar nicht mehr, wenn du andere verletzt."

„Du sprichst von Adjiru", sagte er mit einem Grinsen „du bist verliebt?"

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", Jamina wurde sehr ärgerlich „Du hast ihm wehgetan."

Vorin seufzte, brachte es aber nicht fertig sich bedauernd darüber zu äußern. Irgendwie be-hagte es ihm nicht, dass jemand anderes als er sich um seine Schwester kümmern sollte, für die er so lange verantwortlich gewesen war. Das es Adjiru sein sollte war ein weiteres Un-glück. Aber immerhin noch war die Sache offen.

„Mirian," sagte Jamina „Mirian tust du auch weh."

„Wie bitte?" Vorin lachte „Ich habe doch überhaupt nichts getan."

„Eben...du solltest etwas tun." trotzig stemme Jamina die Fäuste in die Hüften.

Vorin schluckte und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.

„Sie ist sehr hübsch", fuhr Jamina fort.

„Sie hat kein Feuer." konterte er.

„Oh nein!" widersprach Jamina „Ich weiß das. Nur wenn du auftauchst dann fängst sie an unsicher zu werden. Und du...du hilfst ihr nicht."

„Ich will mir jetzt nicht das Fest verderben lassen." grummelte er mürrisch und damit war für ihn dieses Gespräch beendet.

Am nächsten Tag war der Frieden zwischen den Beiden erneut getrübt und wieder waren die Gründe Adjiru und Mirian. Den Weg zur Schule begleitete eine hitzige Debatte über Vorins scheinbare Gleichgültigkeit und Jaminas Verliebtheit, die sie bestritt. Ihr ginge es nur um Güte und Freundlichkeit behauptete sie, wobei sie Vorin unterstellte es an eben diesen Eigenschaften mangeln zu lassen. Auf dem Schulhof wurde Vorin dann schließlich böse auf Jamina.

„Hör mir endlich mit Mirian auf", er schüttelte den Kopf „Gestern Abend hat sie sich nicht einmal vom Fleck gerührt. Phila und Kero haben großartige Musik gemacht und jeder hat ge-tanzt - nur sie nicht."

„Sie hat darauf gewartet das du sie auffordern würdest", flüsterte Jamina und es klang bissig „Aber du hattest nur Augen für die schwarzhaarige, glutäugige Nari. Jedermanns Liebling."

„Sie hat mich nicht in Ruhe gelassen"

„Und?" fragte Jamina keck „Warum geht nichts?"

Vorin wollte darüber nicht mit seiner Schwester reden, aber bei Nari fühlte er sich schlicht-weg überfordert. Sie war sehr dominant und unnachgiebig.

„Ich habe Bedenken", sagte er schließlich „Und die solltest du in deiner Lage auch haben."

In diesem Moment kam Mirian durch das Tor. Als sie Jamina und ihren Bruder sah, blieb sie stehen und schien unschlüssig, ob sie weitergehen, oder am Eingang verharren sollte. Vorin konnte ihr erschrecktes Aufstöhnen hören.

„Ich bin nicht grausam", sagte er zu Jamina „Ich werde jemanden helfen." damit ging er auf Mirian zu, die sich nicht von der Stelle rührte. „Wollen wir reden?", fragte er „Heute nach der Schule?"

Mirian, keines Wortes fähig, nickte stumm und sah ihn mit strahlend blauen Augen an. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Jamina, dann ging sie ins Schulhaus.

„Von mir kannst du noch was lernen", sagte Vorin zu seiner Schwester „Jetzt bist du dran...verdirbs nicht." dann ging er Mirian hinterher, drehte sich aber nochmals um, als sei ihm etwas eingefallen „Vergiss was ich gesagt habe!" sagte er „Verdirbs lieber doch."

Es regnete heftig als Adjiru den Berg zu Aughras Observatorium erklomm. Er war voller Begeisterung, denn er war sich sicher eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht zu haben, die er Aughra unbedingt mitteilen wollte. Aber als er ihr aber seine Überlegungen erläutert hatte, zeigte sie sich nicht gerade begeistert.

„Ha Gelfling", brummte Aughra, „Was weißt du schon? Irgendetwas?...Nichts!..ha!"

Adjiru war unsicher darüber was Aughra diesmal so verärgert haben könnte.

„Wo denkst du geht dieser Mooooond hin...hm?", sie kam etwas näher „...wo wird er sein?", sie schüttelte ihren großen Kopf, wendete sich ab, wedelte mit den Armen und deutet auf die herumschwirrenden, kreisenden Globen „Der Mooooond wird gepackt von der großen Sonne, sie läßt ihn los. Die Mittlere schnappt sich ihn, schleudert, wirbelt ihn herum. Dann passiert er die Kleine um wohin zu gehen...hm...wohin? Wo wird er sein in tausend Jahren?", sie sah den jungen Adjiru an, der einige Zahlen und Symbole auf ein Pergament geschrieben hatte. Schüchtern zeigte er sie Aughra.

Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie knurrte gereizt „Gelfling geh heim! Spiele auf deiner Flöte, schlage deine Trommeln und Tamburine. Spiele, tanze, feiere. Geh heim.

Nichts wissen diese Gelflinge außer hüpfen und herumtanzen. Hm !"

Adjirus Tränen mischten sich mit dem Regen, der noch immer rauschend vom Himmel strömte. Er fühlte ihren salzigen Geschmack in den Mundwinkeln und sein Herz war bitter. Mehr denn je fühlte er sich einsam und alleine gelassen. Am liebsten hätte er seine Tasche mit den Büchern und den vielen Notizen in eine Schlucht geworfen. Er wünschte sich er hätte niemals angefangen sich mit den Sternen zu befassen. Mit den Sonnen, den Monden und Kometen. Mit all dem Wissen das Jen einst von den Uruhs erhalten und aufgezeichnet hatte. Wäre es nicht besser gewesen er würde, wie die meisten anderen Gelflinge, Gefallen daran finden die Sterne und Sonnen lediglich anzusehen und in ihrem Schein zu Tanzen, zu singen und zu Lachen. Genauso wie Aughra es gesagt hatte.

Die untergehende Sonne war hinter schweren Gewitterwolken verborgen als er das Dorf er-reichte. Während er in trüben Gedanken durch den Regen lief und ihm das Wasser in die Au-gen rann, stieß er mit Vorin zusammen, der ebenfalls in Eile zu sein schien und Adjiru nicht gesehen hatte. Es war ein heftiger Zusammenprall, der sie beide Taumeln ließ. Nachdem Vorin seine erste Überraschung überwunden hatte fuhr er Adjiru zornig an, aber anstatt ihn wegen seiner Unachtsamkeit zu tadeln, brach er gleich mit einer Sache hervor, die ihm auf der Seele brannte.

„Du lässt meine Schwester in Ruhe." fauchte er und packte Adjiru am Kragen.

Adjiru, der Streitigkeiten normalerweise aus dem Weg ging, entwand sich seinem Griff und warf Vorin zu Boden. Jaminas Bruder war darüber ziemlich verdutzt, denn er hatte Adjirus Kraft völlig unterschätzt. Im Nu saß der auf ihm, umklammerte Vorins Unterarme und drück-te seine Hände in den Schlamm. Mit Mühe konnte er sich befreien und die beiden rollten als zappelndes, sich windendes Knäuel über die Strasse. Es ging durch flache Pfützen und tiefe Lachen und immer wieder presste Vorin mühevoll hervor Adjiru solle sich von Jamina fern halten. Adjiru hingegen sagte keinen Ton. Er keuchte nur und sein Blick schien Vorin nicht zu treffen, so als sei Vorin gar nicht vorhanden. Schließlich lag Vorin unter ihm und vermochte nicht sich Adjirus Griff zu entwinden. Seine Handgelenke schmerzten und Adjiru machte keine Anstalten ihn loszulassen. Vorin versuchte einen Atemzug lang sich zu entspannen, nur um sich dann erneut mit aller Kraft seines Gegners zu entledigen. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Bald hatte er keine Kraft mehr und während er Adjiru anblickte, bemerkte er den Schmerz in dessen Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Zähne so fest zusammengebissen, dass seine Kiefermuskeln deutlich hervortraten. Er schluchzte und schüttelte sich, als würde sein Körper von tiefem Schmerz gepeinigt. Vorin betrachtete Adjiru einige Augenblicke lang, bis dieser seine Arme losließ und sich aufrichtete. Er wendete Vorin den Rücken zu und stand für eine Weile unschlüssig da, während er den Regen auf sich herabfallen ließ. Seine Schul-tern zuckten unregelmäßig. Dann wollte er weglaufen.

„Warte!" rief ihm Vorin hinterher und bückte sich nach der Umhängetasche, die Adjiru beim Kampf verloren hatte „Das gehört doch dir."

Adjiru zögerte , bevor er sich Vorin erneut zuwandte. Sein Blick ruhte lange auf der Tasche und er war unschlüssig, ob er sie nicht einfach bei Jaminas Bruder zurücklassen sollte. Er sah Vorin ratlos an.

„Ich...", setzte Vorin nochmals an „...ich..." weiter kam er nicht. Adjiru trat auf ihn zu und riss ihm die Tasche aus der Hand.

„Wir sind ziemlich schmutzig geworden", meinte Vorin dann „Das kann der Regen auch nicht abwaschen."

Adjiru sagte noch immer kein Wort. Und während er Vorin ansah, schien sich in dessen Au-gen ein Ausdruck des Bedauerns zu schleichen. Der Wind hob an und es blitzte hell, Dann rollte der Donner heran.

„Du hast noch einen weiten Weg nachhause", sagte Vorin schließlich „Mein Haus ist gleich hier. Das scheint ein übles Gewitter zu werden."

„Warum sollte ich mitkommen?" fragte Adjiru.

„Ich kenne da zumindest einen guten Grund", er versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. „Aber meine Schwester würde mir das ewig nachtragen, wenn du dich erkältest, oder im gar Sturm umkommst."

Die beiden saßen schweigend am Tisch im Hause von Vorins Eltern. Adjiru und Vorin waren in weiche Tücher gehüllt und tranken heißen Tee, den Sila zubereitet hatte.

Jamina stand etwas abseits in der Küche und betrachtete Adjiru und ihren Bruder.

„Schämt euch, euch so zu benehmen", tadelte Sila die beiden „Wie die kleinen Kinder. Außerdem ist es für Gelflinge nicht schicklich sich zu Streiten wie Dobrus. Jamina, hast du ihre Kleider gewaschen?"

„Ja", sagte Jamina, deren Blick auf Adjiru gerichtet war „Ich habe sie zum trocknen aufge-hängt, morgen könne Sie sie wieder anziehen."

Sila zuckte kurz zusammen. Sollte sie wirklich zulassen, das Adjiru über Nacht blieb? Im-merhin war sie, wie all die anderen auch, diesem Sonderling immer mit Abstand begegnet und mittlerweile kannte Sie auch die Gefühle ihrer Tochter. Si wollte nichts tun um Jamina zu bestärken. Aber jetzt hatte sie das Bild vor Augen wie Adjiru verdreckt und triefend vor ihrer Türe stand und wie bemitleidenswert er ausgesehen hatte. Und nun saß er schüchtern hier an ihrem Tisch, an seiner heißen Tasse Tee nippend. Davon abgesehen war er ein hübscher Junge, der nur jemanden brauchte der sich um ihn kümmerte. Aber sollte es Jamina sein?

Dann kam Diren in die Küche und seufzte „Haben sich die Gemüter abgekühlt?", fragte er. Dann musterte er seinen Sohn „Mit dir befasse ich mich noch. Wie konntest du so die Be-herrschung verlieren?"

„Aber Vater...", wollte sich Vorin verteidigen „...wir haben uns wieder vertragen."

Adjiru sagte nichts. Im Gedanken war er immer noch bei Aughra. Immerhin mit einem Teil seiner Gedanken, der andere Teil war damit beschäftigt seinen Augen zu sagen nicht zu Ja-mina hinüber zu sehen, die ihn unentwegt beobachtete. Und ob er wollte oder nicht, es gefiel ihm hier zu sein, auch wenn ihm die Situation etwas peinlich war.

„Mich würde interessieren wer gewonnen hat." bemerkte Diren plötzlich.

„Vater." ging Jamina dazwischen, die Adjiru eine weitere Demütigung ersparen wollte. Aber Vorin senkte den Kopf und sie wußte, dass ihr Bruder den Sonderling wohl offensichtlich un-terschätzt hatte. Sie lächelte und setzte sich an den Tisch, neben Adjiru, den dabei ein kurzer Schauer durchlief. Jamina bemerkte wie seine Hände zitterten. Und wie unsicher er wurde als sich ihre Schultern zaghaft berührten.

„Er kann bei Vorin schlafen", sagte Jaminas Vater „Aber wehe ich höre heute Nacht auch nur den leisesten Streit."

„Ich will Frühstück machen." sagte Jamina freudig, wobei sie hoffte für Adjiru sei dies genü-gend Grund sich nicht auf einen weiteren Streit mit ihrem Bruder einzulassen. Vorin sah sie dabei scharf an und in ihrem Blick konnte er lesen er solle Adjiru keinesfalls ein weiteres Mal herausfordern.

An diesem sonnigen Morgen begleitete Jamina Adjiru nach Hause. Es war noch kühl und die Luft roch nach dem Regen der vergangenen Nacht, nach Laub und frischem Gras. Der Him-mel war blank gewaschen und von tiefem Blau.

Auch jetzt noch war Adjiru schweigsam, während Jamina ihm ihre Familienverhältnisse er-klärte. Wenn sie glaubte er höre ihr eigentlich gar nicht zu, so würde sie damit Recht haben. Er lauschte nur auf ihre Stimme und achtete kaum auf das was sie sagte. Nach der Ent-täuschung mit Aughra kam ihm Jaminas helle Stimme vor wie das liebliche Plätschern eines kleinen Baches an einem warmen Frühlingstag.

Adjiru blieb stehen und sah Jamina an. Sie verstummte und erwiderte seinen Blick. In ihren Augen las er Erwartung, aber er konnte nichts weiter als dastehen und das Mädchen zu be-trachten. Dieser Moment dauerte scheinbar eine Ewigkeit, bis Jamina seine Hand ergriff. Erneut durchfuhr Adjiru ein Schauer, aber Jamina schien sich sicher zu sein und ehe er seine Hand zurückziehen konnte war sie nähergetreten. Sie nahm seine andere Hand und war ihm nun so nahe, das er die Wärme ihres Atems spüren konnte, der über seine Lippen strich.

Er lächelte, brachte aber zunächst noch immer keinen Ton hervor. So standen beide eine ganze Zeit schweigend, bis er sich ein Herz fasste. „Wenn uns dein Bruder so sehen würde," sagte er „Dann gäbe es wieder Ärger."

„Aber wir wären zu Zweit." lächelte Jamina „Darüber hinaus ist mir egal wie er über uns denkt."

Adjiru erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Dann gingen sie weiter die Strasse hinunter, Hand in Hand.

Für Adjiru war dieses Gefühl sehr neu, und ungewöhnlich, aber er genoss Jaminas Berührung und ihre Nähe. In diesem Augenblick aber wurde ihm klar, dass sein früheres Leben beendet war. Bei diesem Gedanken machte sein Herz einen Hüpfer, konnte aber nicht sagen ob er sich dabei wohl fühlte, oder erschrak.

Die nächsten Monate sah man die Beiden immer öfter zusammen. Im Tal der Gelflinge waren sie bald ein beliebtes Gesprächsthema. Der Sonderling, der zaghafte Schritte in eine neue Welt wagte und Jamina, die Tochter eines angesehenen Häuptlings, die sich auf ein gehöriges Abenteuer, oder gar eine Dummheit einließ.

Vorin schwieg zu allem, selbst wenn man ihn nach seiner Meinung fragte, was ihm Jamina und auch Adjiru hoch anrechneten. Sila, Jaminas Mutter aber war voller Sorge und fürchtete ihr Tochter könne sich unglücklich machen. Sie begegnete Adjiru zwar nicht mit Feindselig-keit, aber sie wahrte einen gewissen Abstand, der ihn sehr verletzte und Jamina traurig mach-te.

Diren hingegen war Adjiru gegenüber aufgeschlossen, lud ihn oft in sein Haus ein und suchte das Gespräch mit ihm.

„Er ist sehr gescheit", sagte Diren zu seiner Frau „Ich habe das Gefühl, das er es zu etwas bringen wird." nach einer kurzen Pause „Ich glaube er ist wichtig für unser Volk."

„Ich fürchte mich", widersprach Sila „Ich sehe Probleme kommen."

„Wäre das wirklich so schlimm? Schwierigkeiten sind doch..."

„Ich meine nicht die üblichen Probleme." unterbrach Sila und senke den Kopf „Adjiru ist ein Träumer und steckt voller Visionen."

„Ja, das weiß ich." bestätigte er „Und du fürchtest unsere Tochter würde dabei unglücklich werden."

Sila nickte. „Jaminas Träume drehen sich um eine Familie. Um Kinder und einen Gefährten, mit dem sie ihre Familie aufbauen kann. Adjiru aber sieht hinauf zum Himmel und wünscht sich an ferne Orte. Er sucht nach großen Dingen. Und sich nur um eine Familie zu kümmern würde ihn zerbrechen."

Diren stimmte Sila in allem zu. Sie hatte die Lage gut erkannt. Aber Diren wußte auch wie wichtig diese Art von Gelfling war. Visionäre waren für die Zukunft notwendig und er wünschte sich jemanden in der Familie zu haben, der diesen Anspruch erheben konnte. Zwei-fellos würde Jamina es nicht leicht haben. Aber er glaubte auch dass in seiner Tochter etwas schlummerte, das noch nicht erwacht war und das erst noch reifen musste. Er nahm Sila in seine Arme.

„Auch du musstest Vieles auf dich nehmen", sagte er „Hat dies deine Liebe zu mir verrin-gert?"

Sila erwiderte seine Umarmung und drückte sich fest an ihn „Nein. Ich denke wir sind Beide aneinander gewachsen. Aber ich fürchte um Jamina."

„Unsere Tochter ist stark", sagte Diren „Sie wird es nicht einfach haben, aber ich weiß dass alles seine Richtigkeit hat.

„Sie dir diese Blumen an", sagte Jamina „Ich liebe sie um ihrer selbst willen. Für mich haben sie keinen anderen Zweck als da zu sein um sie anzusehen."

Adjiru sah hinauf zum Himmel. Es funkelten bereits einige Sterne, während die große Sonne hinter den Horizont sank. Im Dickicht am Ufer des Sees raschelte es, wo sich kleine Tiere in ihren Unterschlupf zurückzogen. Es war noch warm an diesem Frühsommertag und überall am See begannen Laternen und Lampions zu leuchten.

„Für mich sind die Sterne Blumen auf der Himmelswiese", antwortete Adjiru und wunderte sich über seine eigenen Worte „Keiner gleicht dem anderen. Und ich bin mir sicher das es dort oben auch Sommer und Winter gibt. Ein ständiges Werden und Vergehen. Ich will wissen wie das alles vor sich geht. Und vor allem warum."

Jamina lächelte, „Das kann ich verstehen", sagte sie „ Aber genügt es dir nicht einfach dass sie sind? Das sie uns erfreuen. Und werden sie auch weiterhin tun, ohne das wir wissen warum."

Er hätte sagen können, dass ihm dies alleine in der Tat nicht genügte. Aber das hätte Jamina verletzt und bei allem was er auch anstreben mochte, das wollte er nicht. Inzwischen war er sich klar darüber geworden dass ihm Jamina sehr viel bedeutete.

„Ich bin glücklich dass du bist", sagte er „Das genügt mir."

Damit legte er seine Arme um sie und sie küssten sich lange und innig.

Im Verlauf des Sommers wurde allen immer deutlicher dass die Beiden heiraten würden, soll-te nichts Unvorhergesehenes geschehen. Und als der Sommer zur Neige ging waren die Zwei Mann und Frau. Es war ein fröhliches Fest und obwohl Sila noch nicht über alle Zweifel hinweg war, hoffte sie das Beste und schien glücklich und zufrieden.

Im Frühjahr darauf war es dann bei Vorin und Mirian soweit. Aber so gut wie zwischen Jamina und Adjiru war es nicht abgelaufen. Und das, obwohl ihnen weitaus weniger Schwierigkeiten und Vorbehalte in den Weg gelegt worden waren als seiner Schwester und dem Sonderling. Im Laufe der vergangenen Monate hatte Mirian viel von ihrer anfänglichen Schüchternheit abgelegt und Vorin glaubte manches Mal sich Ihr gegenüber nicht behaupten zu können. Aber er hatte einfach nicht den Mut und die Kraft ihr deutlicher zu widersprechen, wenn er anderer Ansicht war. Immer wieder gab er nach. Er erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Bis er sich darüber klar wurde dass er sie zu sehr liebte und sie nicht verletzen wollte. Wie widersprüchlich die Liebe seiner Ansicht nach war. Zuletzt aber gab es Streit zwischen ihnen, der die Dinge jedoch eher zu beschleunigen und zu ordnen schien.

Ein Gespräch mit seiner Schwester war dem vorausgegangen und hatte ihn letztendlich ausgelöst.

„Du hast recht gehabt." sagte Vorin, als er Jamina und Adjiru in dessen Haus besuchte. „Mirian hat sehr viel Temperament. Je mehr sie sich an mich gewöhnt hat umso fordernder wird sie. Und ich...sieh mich an, ich kann ihr nicht widersprechen ohne ihr weh zu tun." Damals wirkte Vorin kleinlaut und schwach.

„Ich sagte doch sie hat Temperament", Jamina grinste, während sie ihm ein kleines Abend-essen bereitete „Aber wenn du sie liebst, wirst du dich schon nicht unterkriegen lassen."

„Wie geht das bei euch?" fragte er und Jamina schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bisher hatten wir noch keinen Streit", sagte sie „Adjiru und ich sind anders als du und Mirian. Vielleicht solltest du unsere Eltern fragen."

Vorin war dieser Vorschlag unangenehm. Er ging nicht darauf ein.

„Möglicherweise will Mirian nur dass du deinen Platz findest." jamina überlegte wie si ihm helfen konnte. „Passe dich an, ohne dich selbst aufzugeben." sagte sie schließlich.

Vorin lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest Nujas Philosophieunterricht besuchen." sagte er ärgerlich und ging.

Wenn du wüsstest, dachte sich Jamina, die Liebe ist widersprüchlich, die Philosophie dage-gen ein leichtes Fach.

In den Tagen darauf mussten sie Vorin und Mirian immer wieder zur Seite stehen, trösten und ermuntern. Jamina hatte bisher geglaubt ihr Bruder würde es einmal leichter haben als sie, wenn er sich eine Gefährtin suchte. Denn stets war er selbstbewusst und stolz gewesen. Ein Anführer eben. Möglicherweise hätte er es mit Nuri einfacher gehabt. Doch Mirian schien er nicht gewachsen zu sein. Erst nach dem heftigen, unausweichlichen Streit, der sich zwischen den Beiden ereignete, besserten sich die Dinge.

„Das wäre nichts für mich", sagte Adjiru als er und Jamina nach Hause gingen. Er umarmte Jamina und streichelte die sanfte Rundung ihres Bauches „Wann willst du es deiner Mutter sagen?" fragte er und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Sie weiß es schon." antwortete sie „Sie wußte es schon, bevor ich es wußte."

Während Jaminas Schwangerschaft hatte Adjiru von den Podlingern ein Feld unterhalb von Aughras Observatorium gekauft. Einst hatten sie beabsichtigt dort Gomatrauben anzubauen, aber sie wollten dort, trotz aller Mühe nicht wachsen. Für Adjirus Pläne aber war das Feld ideal, denn es war beinahe eben und verlief schnurgerade von Osten nach Westen, wie eine Strasse.

Adjiru zahlte den Podlingern für dieses Feld mehr als es wert war und Diren meinte daraufhin er sei bei allem Können doch kein wirklich guter Rechner. Aber die Podlinger, die durch Adjiru zu einigem Wohlstand gekommen waren, halfen ihm bei seinem anstehende Vorhaben, solange, bis es vollendet wurde. Für Adjiru war es ein zuletzt doch ein gutes Geschäft.

Aughra hatte eine Menge Metallabfall, in einer Höhle gelagert. Material, dass einst zum Bau eines weiteren und größeren Observatoriums vorgesehen, welches jedoch nie verwirklicht worden war. Sie erlaubte Adjiru das Metall zu verwenden. Adjiru vermutete dass Aughra damit wieder etwas gut machen wollte. Ein Versöhnungsgeschenk vielleicht, dachte er. Aber da kannte er Aughra schlecht. Mehr als er selbst, setzte sie Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten und wollte unbedingt sehen, wie es mit ihm ausgehen würde.

Als Adjiru mit der Planung Bau an dem Sternspringer begann, wurden er und sein Projekt schnell zu einer Sensation. Viele der jungen Gelflinge waren ständige Gäste auf der Baustelle und nicht wenige suchten ganz offiziell ein Teil des Vorhabens zu werden. Besonders hervor tat sich Keval. Ein athletischer, schwarzhaariger Junge, der besser auf einen Sportplatz gepasst hätte, als einem Träumer bei der Verwirklichung seiner verrückten Pläne zu helfen. Keval formte eine Mannschaft die ständig auf der Baustelle arbeitete. Einige der jungen Gelflinge arbeiteten am Sternspringer wenn sie zeit dazu hatten, andere schienen ständig dort zu sein und nach einiger Zeit entstand zu Füßen von Aughras Berg eine kleine Siedlung mit Feldern, und Werkstätten.

In der Zwischenzeit wurde Jamina von einer Tochter entbunden die sie Vinya nannte. Zwei Jahre darauf wurde ihr Sohn Aru und ein weiteres Jahr darauf ihre zweite Tochter Jari ge-boren. Sie hoffte darauf Adjiru würde durch die geburt ihrer Kinder wieder mehr Zeit zuhau-se verbringen, was vorübergehend auch so war. Doch bald ging er wieder dazu über in sei-nem Arbeitszimmer über technischen Zeichnungen und mathematischen Formeln zu brüten. Immer öfter verbrachte er tage und Nächte auf der Baustelle um zu sehen wie der Sternsprin-ger allmählich Form annahm.

Als er eines Nachts spät zurückkehrte, brannte noch Licht im Haus. Jamina erwartete Adjiru um ihn in das große Zimmer zu führen, wo ein Feuer im Kamin brannte. Sie sah müde und erschöpft aus und ließ sich ihren Kummer deutlich anmerken.

Adjiru war, wie jeder Gelfling, kein grober Klotz. Aber in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm heiß und kalt zugleich, denn er hatte eine Ahnung davon, was die Ursache ihres Kummers sei. Lange Zeit hatte er seine eigenen Pläne verfolgt und gedacht Jamina würde es verstehen. Zum Teil hatte er sich sogar eingeredet sie schätze es, einen Gefährten zu haben, der in der Lage war seine Träume zu verwirklichen. Und bisher meinte er, er hätte sich dabei ganz gut angestellt. Er war der Gründer einer neuen Siedlung und hatte viele Freunde und Bewunderer. In nur knapp zwei Jahren war ihm gelungen, wofür andere ein ganzes Leben benötigten. Aber all das hatte wohl seinen Blick für die Wirklichkeit verstellt. Er spürte sofort, dass Jamina nun von ihm ein Recht einfordern mochte, wovon er gehofft hatte sie würde nicht darauf bestehen. Und er spürte auch, dass ihm dies nun all seine Kraft abverlangen mochte.

Wird fortgesetzt...

D. A. Summerwine


End file.
